prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-101.172.127.231-20141004032432
♡ My pretty little liars theory ♡ (I know it's long but I think it's worth a read. Btw I know the writers said that Ali doesn't have a twin but that doesn't mean that she never had one in the past.) So did anyone ever notice that the same day Alison told the story about the insane twin escaping from the nuthouse, was around the same time she started receiving threats from 'A'? So I think that the twins (Bethany young and Big 'A') had both been locked up at radley by there family because they both had mental problems. They are also Alison's older half sisters (I'm not sure about this but I think that maybe they are peters daughters too, so like Jessica and Peter made the twins. Explains abit coz peter is keeping something big about radley. I believe they were locked up at a young age. I'm not sure about which of there siblings would know they exist. Obviously spencer doesn't, and if Ali knew that, I'm pretty sure she would be smart enough to figure out that one if them was the big A... Or maybe that's why she's keeping things from the liars now because she's trying to track down her sister while keeping the liars in the dark because the more they know the more dangerous it gets?? So maybe Alison didn't expect that one of her sisters was behind this until she saw on the news that one of her sisters died in her place so that's when she realised what was really going on? (Coz she didn't know that either of her sisters escaped radley coz her mother made sure that it was a secret and wasn't on the news) that's why she suddenly seems more confident because she knows things the others don't. Now I'm not sure weather Melissa knew but I think Jason does. Probably because the twins lived with Ms Dilaurentis not the Hastings. So I think that maybe the twin story that Ali told wasn't exactly correct but maybe Ali once had a twin but when she was younger one of the older set of twins killed Ali's sister (if that makes sense) so Alison didn't kill her twin but either Bethany young or big A killed Ali's twin. (So two sets of twin girls, Ali and the one in the story and then Bethany and big A, twins might run in their family.) so after that both twins got sent away, maybe because only one of them was crazy but ms D couldn't tell them apart so she sent both away idk. So that could be a motive of big A because maybe Bethany killed the little sister and big A was innocent but got sent away as well for doing nothing wrong? So I think in time of being in radley on her own she began to become insane due to the anger and unfairness of it all. I'm not sure which twin killed Toby's mom (big A or Bethany but I'm sure one of them did it and that's why ms D joined the bored at radley to protect her daughters. (Ali changed information in the twin story because "lies are more interesting than the truth". So around the time of the first secret big A escaped radley and saw the perfect life Ali had. Beautiful popular Queen bee who seemed to have everything and became insanely jealous that she was locked up in a nut house while her little sister lead the perfect life and ruled rosewood. She vowed to bring Ali down for it. She started escaping rosewood with the help of wren, (not sure how he ties in yet but I'm sure hes involved in this I think that big A and wren are like the evil couple of Alison and nick in the books) So the A that was after Ali was let's just name her Courtney for now. So wren started helping Courtney escape radley to torture Alison maybe just because wren was Madly in love with Courtney. So I think wren hooked with Alison in cape may to spy on her for Courtney. So as for Mona I think that Mona wasn't really A before Ali went missing she was just obsessed with her and stalked her. The real A that was threatening to kill her was Courtney. I'm not sure what role the NAT club videos play in all of this but maybe Melissa does know about the twins and that's why she was so desperate to get back the videos because she didn't want her family's dirty little secrets exposed. Now I'm also not sure why all three girls (Ali, Bethany and cece had on the same clothes but I'm guessing someone tricked them all into it? Maybe Courtney? For unknown reasons. So Courtney hit Ali with that rock and ms D saw and buried Alison thinking she was dead. Ms D agreed to cover for Courtney because she is one of her children. I'm not sure what happened with Bethany but I think someone hit her with a shovel thinking she was Alison coz they had on the same clothes or maybe they throught she was Courtney and killed her (unsure about what happened there) but Ali had been pulled out and somehow Bethany ended up there instead. Now Alison doesn't know who killed her so she runs off because she can't trust anyone. Later on Mona found Alison's diary and found out all the liars secrets and started going after them as 'A' so she got the idea of A from Alison's diary. Meanwhile during this time Courtney still thinks she killed Alison and doesn't realise that she's actually alive. However with Bethany missing ever since that night, Courtney starts question things and starts to wonder what happened to her plan so when she read about Mona being 'A' she throw on a redcoat and got into radley and took over as 'A'. Her first order was for Mona to dig up the grave, so Courtney could investigate if Ali was truly dead. She comes to realise that it's actually Bethany's body instead of Alison's, so now everything is about finding Ali and finishing what she started. So I think the reason the reason she got Wildan To light the lodge on fire because she knew that Alison would come to save them, but when Ali didnt turn up straight away she went in and pulled the liars out. (Courtney doesn't want the liars to die she just uses them as puppets to lure Ali back) but the plan fell through so she kicked Mona off the team. Now it's Courtney working alone with a little help from wren. (People like shana and Ezra are not A they just have there own motives for the stuff they did) Now I'm not sure what role Melissa and Jenna and Sydney all play in this but I believe that they are not on Courtney's side but not Ali's either. They are mostly just trying to stop this game for there own protection and Melissa wants to protect her sister to. So I have no idea how much they know and what there thinking but I think that maybe they were all meeting up with Courtney (not sure if they know her identity or not) but Jenna, Sydney, mona and Melissa are working with her. So Courtney tricks Mona into thinking Ali is the evil one so Mona believes this and tells the liars that Ali is 'A' which leads to the liars to ditching Alison. Which was big A's plan because now it makes it easier to go after Ali if she doesn't have the liars protecting her. So that's why mona was so shocked by her killer coz she realised her mistake. That Courtney was the evil one not Ali. I think that like alot of ppl think that there were two blondes in the house with mona. Ali and Courtney. Alison went to try to convince mona to stop falling for her sisters tricks but Courtney got there first and killed Mona. So as of now the liars believe Ali is evil but Ali isn't trying to change their minds because she knows that her sister will hurt the liars like she did to mona. So both twins escaped radley the same night and that's why ms D was terrified on the phone and wouldn't let her daughter leave the house. So in conclusion Beach hottie: Wren Big A: Courtney Bethany: Courtney's twin and the one in Alison's grave Ghost that Hanna's mother saw was Alison's twin. (Ali didnt kill her tho she was killed by Bethany. Which explains why we will apparently feel bad for big A in the end because she was punished and had her life ruined when she did nothing wrong In the beginning. P.s some bits are probably wrong and there's alot of missing info but its the best I can come up with right now :P feel free to try to feel in the blanks!